Attack on Titan: Sieg Oder Tod
by AshCoveredWarrior
Summary: We will not be food anymore. We will fight. We will defend. We will kill. We will do what we can. What we must. For we are the hunters, and we shall strive for victory, no matter the cost. [Contains nothing but OCs. Rated M for blood, gore, death, and violence. Read at own risk.]


**PROLOGUE: ESSEN SIE DIE ESSER.  
**

* * *

___"...whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender..."  
_—Sir Winston Churchill, Speech to the House of Commons of the British Parliament, 4 June 1940

* * *

**|Year 802|**

* * *

An entire crowd of adolescents stood, their expressions steeled and their fists clenched.

Saluting proudly whilst having been arranged in columns and rows, none of these young soldiers uttered a word, both out of fear and respect for the announcer standing atop the podium before them, who was barking out a speech for the trainees and hoping that they'd be taking his words to heart rather than letting their minds wander off to more trivial matters (as teenagers would so often do).

"From this day forth," the announcer began, "all of you who have graduated from being trainees have three options. Firstly, the Garrison, which is tasked with wall fortification and defense of the towns. Secondly, the Survey Corps, which resolutely ventures out into Titan territory. And thirdly, the Military Police Brigade, which governs the citizens and maintains order. Of course, only those we've previously announced to be ranked amongst the top ten trainees can select the Military Police Brigade."

A group of ten young soldiers stood at the very forefront of the crowd, half of them being men, the other half being women.

The young man who had ranked first out of these ten was a blonde named Marcus Locke. A volatile young man. Headstrong at best, stubborn at worst, he has proven to be one of the most capable, if not _the_ most capable soldier out of the top ten, having outdone the records of multiple soldiers who have ranked first in their respective lineups.

Ranking second was a black-haired beauty named Sera Black. A joyful woman with expressive brown eyes, a softly-defined jawline, and unusually thin eyebrows (which, according to several of the men surrounding her, _enhance_ her beauty), she excels in team-based operations, but performs rather sloppily when forced into going solo. Her superiors have dismissed this perceived flaw, as it would be suicide to face a Titan alone.

In third place was another woman, a brunette, one who'd gone by the name Maria Barclay. A silent one, as noted by her peers. Mostly alone, somewhat anti-social. However, she is somehow able to endure the muscle-taxing nature of the 3DMG without any form of stress (whether physical or emotional), balancing herself perfectly (almost to an inhuman level, as stated by the instructor).

Fourth place had a man whose emotional maturity was comparable to that of a ten-year-old. Robert Peccavi was a brutish stump of a man, often ridiculed for his height of about five feet. Despite this, he's achieved almost flawless scores when sent off to carve out the cushioned nape of a wooden Titan training dummy. As such, it was almost obligatory to have him in the top ten.

In fifth place, however, was the complete opposite of Peccavi in many ways. Quite tall, about six feet. Mature to the point of formal speech with nearly every single person in the batch of trainees, including those he's considered friends. A bored look in his eyes. While adequate during 3DMG training, Gray Salt showed an excellent aptitude for learning and has quite an intellect for someone of his age, having proven time and again to be a brilliant strategist.

Sixth place, however, was...a rather difficult subject. Black hair, amber eyes. A bored expression marring what would be a rather handsome face (if he'd smile every once in a while). Pale skin, weary eyebags. Almost never speaking, and when he would, he would in an almost incoherent manner. His name was Kasimir Sieg. And, much to the surprise of the instructor before him, he did not wear a glazed look in his eyes during the graduation ceremony. Instead, he had a fierce, fiery glare, and gritted teeth which ground against each other as time passed by.

He looked...impatient. As if he wants to escape. Wants to get the whole ceremony over with.

His instructor had chalked it up to stubbornness and a lack of restraint.

However, Sieg was not impatient. He was eager. He'd always grit his teeth whenever eager.

He was eager to get out of these damned walls and kill some Titans.

I'm so close, he internally chuckled. So very close. Just you wait, you monsters. I'm coming for you.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

* * *

Sie sind das essen und wir sind die jager.

I can't believe how good Shingeki is. So I decided to make a prequel fic based on it.

Looks like I have more on my story plate now...


End file.
